Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of reducing power consumption, and relates to a control method and a storage medium therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as multi-function peripherals, printers, and facsimile machines have been configured to reduce power consumption. For example, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus that controls power saving modes of power savable parts of the apparatus according to a function selected from a plurality of functions of the apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-201986).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-064315 discloses an image forming apparatus in which an extension time is added to a basic setting time in response to an extension instruction button being pressed, whereby a mode setting time until a shift to a power saving mode (sleep mode) is newly determined to extend a time period until a shift is made from active mode to sleep mode (i.e., a time period during which the active mode is retained).
However, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-064315, a sleep node release button is pressed to return from the sleep mode to the active mode, and the extension instruction button is pressed to extend the time period for which the active mode is retained. In other words, the operation for returning from the sleep mode and the operation for extending the time period for which the active mode is retained must be made separately from each other.
It should be noted that Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-064315 does not suggest a construction that enables a return from a power saving mode to a power mode desired by the user with less user operation in an apparatus having a plurality of power saving modes such as one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-201986.